Autumn Falls
by penakopi
Summary: Mikasa berharap angin musim gugur mampu membekukan hatinya yang pernah meleleh untuk Eren.


**Autumn Falls**

* * *

Barangkali ada selaput setipis gelembung ludah diantara Eren dan Mikasa. Begitu rapuh seakan bisa pecah kapan pun meski tak tersentuh. Namun gelembung itu ada. Nyata. Hadir. Melekat pada setiap tautan lidah bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertukar saliva.

Lalu pertukaran itu berulang disetiap malamnya.

Tautan demi tautan, belitan demi belitan. Terlihat bergelora lalu padam seketika. Layaknya api unggun yang disiram air. Yang tertinggal hanya asapnya saja. Asap manis yang mengembungkan hati Mikasa. Asap menyesakkan yang melesakkan dada Eren. _Lagi-lagi ia mengulang kesalahan_.

Kenapa dosa begitu manis?

* * *

Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin © _Hajime Isayama_

Autumn Falls © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Mikasa x Eren x Levi | AU! Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mikasa berharap angin musim gugur mampu membekukan hatinya yang pernah meleleh untuk Eren._

.

* * *

Malam begitu dingin menyelusup ke bawah kulit. Hanya Mikasa yang bertahan di teras menunggu kehadiran Eren yang selarut ini belum pulang. Sesekali ia menggosokan tangan, menarik syalnya sedikit keatas begitu angin menghembus muka, lantas menggosok kedua tangannya lagi. Malam penghujung musim gugur memang paling tepat untuk bergelung dalam selimut. Tapi tidak tanpa Eren bagi Mikasa.

Tidak tanpa Eren disisinya.

"Kau masih saja jadi orang bodoh."

Levi melemparkan selimut yang dibawa dari kamar Mikasa. Tak ada basa-basi sama sekali. Hanya mata yang menatap sinis. Ada nada sarkas disana.

"Bisakah kau pergi saja."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu jelas perintah. Dan Levi bukanlah tipe yang bisa diperintah seenaknya. "Aku akan pergi kalau aku mau."

"Kau bahkan bukan pacarku atau siapapun yang punya hak berkeliaran disekitarku." Suara Mikasa bergetar karena pernyataan tersebut terasa seperti sebuah kebohongan besar. Semua orang tahu, Mikasa memiliki hubungan dengan Levi. Bahkan Eren. Meski tak semua orang paham kenyataan dibalik hubungan mereka tersebut. Secara teknis Mikasa milik Levi. Entah bagaimana pun Mikasa mengelak hal itu.

"Daripada bersikeras mengusirku lebih baik gunakan otakmu memikirkan kemana bocah brengsek itu pergi. Kau pikir jam berapa ini?"

Mikasa menilik jam tangan. Pukul dua lewat dua puluh. Dan jarumnya terus merangkak maju. Levi benar. Ini sudah dini hari dan Eren masih belum pulang.

"Kenapa orang yang tidur seperti bayi kini selalu terlambat pulang? Dia jadi lebih sering pulang pagi semenjak kau mengambil keperjakaannya. Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas?"

Mikasa ingin membungkam Levi tapi ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan perkataan pria itu. Levi seratus persen benar. Dan itu yang semakin membuat Mikasa ingin membungkamnya.

"Atau..." Levi sengaja menjeda perkataannya. "Dia sudah mendapat wanita lain yang dapat menggantikanmu."

"Diam, Pendek Sialan!"

Kemungkinan terakhir bisa jadi sangat benar. Tapi, mana sanggup Mikasa memikirkannya. Tidak, tidak untuk yang satu itu.

Bertahun-tahun gelembung diantara mereka bertahan kokoh membentengi perasaan Mikasa terhadap Eren. Anomali tersebut terpelihara waktu sampai malam dingin pertengahan musim gugur itu datang. Dalam buaian alkohol, Eren memecahkan gelembung bernama keluarga itu dengan sentuhan lidahnya. Menari dengan nafsu. Membuat kepuasan Mikasa lebur dalam setiap hentakan. Menarik dirinya untuk ikut jatuh pada keserakahan. Dia ingin Eren seutuhnya. Bukan sebagai keluarga, tapi lebih, lebih lagi.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu sendiri," Levi menutup pembicaraan mengenai Eren. Ia melanjutkan, "busuk seperti kotoran."

"Dan kau sedang berkencan dengan kotoran. Bukankah itu manis sekali?" Mikasa menanggapi sarkas.

"Lucu sekali mendengar itu darimu. Bukannya kau yang selalu berkeras kita tidak punya hubungan apapun."

Ia tidak pernah bisa menang dari Levi. Kadang Mikasa iri dengan Hanji, ia berharap bisa memiliki setengah dari kemampuan berargumen Hanji yang mampu membungkam mulut pria dihadapannya ini.

Angin bersiul dari sela-sela dahan yang sudah kering disetiap sisi jalan. Mengisi keheningan diantara keduanya. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Menit demi menit bergulir begitu saja dalam bisu. Meski terlihat begitu dingin untuk satu sama lain, Mikasa harus mengapresiasi Levi yang mampu memberi rasa nyaman hanya dengan hening. Ketenangan menghabiskan waktu tanpa bicara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa merasa harus terganggu oleh presensi satu sama lain. Mikasa merasa harus menghargai saat-saat seperti ini. Hal semacam ini tidak mungkin didapat dengan seseorang selain Levi. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, tanpa mengingkari perasaannya pada Eren, Mikasa tidak menyesali menjalin hubungan palsu ini dengan Levi.

Tanpa sadar Mikasa menghela napas, "kalau saja aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Levi melirik kearah Mikasa sejenak lalu kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah jalanan lengang didepan rumah. "Jangan mengatakan omong kosong," ujarnya tanpa benar-benar memberi atensi pada Mikasa.

Angin menyapu suara Levi hingga kata-kata tadi tak tersampaikan sama sekali. Hening kembali menyerbu. Malam tidak lagi panjang, tapi gelapnya akan bertahan hingga beberapa jam kedepan.

* * *

Eren tidak pulang sama sekali.

Mikasa baru saja terbangun untuk mendapati bahwa tak ada seorang pun disekitarnya. Tidak juga Levi.

Buru-buru ia meraih ponsel untuk menelpon Eren tapi sekali lagi ia harus merasakan pahit begitu yang menjawab hanya operator yang mengatakan kalau penerima panggilan sedang berada diluar jangkauan atau ponselnya mungkin mati. Ini sudah berlangsung semalaman. Dimana Eren sesungguhnya?

Mikasa menyambar mantel, mengunci pintu. Ia berlari pergi ke mana saja tempat yang mungkin Eren datangi. Paniknya sudah berada di ambang batas. Pria itu sama sekali tidak pulang pun juga mengabarinya. Mikasa mencari nama siapa saja yang bisa dikontaknya guna mencari Eren. Armin Arlert pilihan pertamanya.

"Halo, Armin. Eren ada ditempatmu?"

Ada jeda yang menggantung, Mikasa tadinya tidak ambil pusing. Ia sudah terlanjur panik berlari kesana kemari dan semakin panik begitu Armin akhirnya mengatakan tidak.

"Eren tidak pulang sama sekali. Apa kau bertemu dengannya di kampus?"

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Levi disana. Mikasa segera sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Bagaimana suara Armin tersendat-sendat, ada suara Levi yang samar dari telepon Armin. Tanpa pikir panjang Mikasa memanggil taksi, bertolak menuju apartemen Armin.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian ia sudah berada dideretan apartemen Hachioji, tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dan benar saja, ada Levi disana yang tengah ditahan Armin yang setengah mati terlihat ketakutan. Entah apa yang terjadi. Mereka berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka disebelah apartemen milik Armin. Mikasa yang tadinya begitu menggebu ingin mendatangi mereka mendadak terhenti ketika melihat Eren bertelanjang dada keluar dari pintu itu. Dia tahu benar siapa pemilik apartemen sebelah Armin.

Wajah Eren tampak takut-takut melihat Levi menjemputnya dan semakin pucat begitu bertemu mata dengan Mikasa yang berada diujung lorong. Levi dan Armin sendiri baru sadar kehadiran Mikasa begitu melihat ekspresi Eren.

"Eren kau tak apa?" Tanya Mikasa seraya mendatangi Eren. "Kau tidak terluka kan?"

"Ti-tidak."

Mikasa menangkup wajah Eren, menatap matanya tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang semalaman? Apa kau menginap ditempat Armin? Atau Annie?" Ada penekanan dalam pada baris pertanyaan terakhir.

Eren menampik tangan Mikasa. "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku bukan adik atau anakmu. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Seru Mikasa dingin.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Annie, jadi berhenti melakukan hal memalukan ini." Tanggap Eren tak kalah tajam. Pria itu lantas pergi, sedikit tertatih-tatih.

Seluruh kekuatan Mikasa melemah begitu mendengarnya, ia bahkan tak sanggup menahan Eren. Armin masih panik ditempat meski sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada Levi. Hanya Levi yang datar-datar saja menanggapi suasana tidak mengenakan tersebut.

Levi menghela napas, menarik Mikasa pergi. "Armin maaf mengganggu, kami pergi."

Levi membawa Mikasa ke apartemennya. Melihat dari pakaiannya, Levi yakin sekali Mikasa belum mandi sama sekali sejak semalaman menunggu Eren. Gadis itu tak pernah peduli apapun begitu khawatir perihal Eren. Tapi Levi sangat peduli, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kamarnya ada debu tambahan hanya karena membawa gadis kotor itu ke apartemennya. Maka dari itu ia menyeretnya ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Levi membuka seluruh pakaian Mikasa, ia masih bergeming dengan raut muka tak keruan. Begitu Levi memutar keran _shower_ , tetesan airnya menghujani kepala Mikasa. Seketika tetesan lain ikut jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Mereka mengalir bersama, jatuh oleh gravitasi. Tak ada kata-kata, hanya suara air dan sesenggukan Mikasa yang memenuhi ruangan dua kali tiga itu. Levi tidak menghibur pun memberikan komen, dia membisu untuk fokus mengeramasi rambut Mikasa. Biarkan gadis itu menumpahkan segalanya bersama sisa-sisa busa sabun yang mengalir ke pembuangan.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam termenung didalam dekapan Levi, Mikasa baru sadar dari syoknya. Matanya yang sembap menatap Levi yang tertidur disampingnya. Meski sedikit terhambat ingus, ia masih mampu mencium bau sabun menguar dari badannya. Mikasa sudah bersih makanya pria itu santai membiarkan Mikasa tidur diranjang, bahkan memeluknya erat.

"Kau mau teh?" Tanya Levi tiba-tiba meski mata itu masih terpejam. Ia tidak benar-benar tidur rupanya.

"Selama ini aku puas hanya dengan berada disamping pria itu." Mikasa menjawab hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan tawaran Levi. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. "Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan, aku bertaruh. Mungkin... mungkin, sedikit saja, dia bisa melihatku. Merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku. Apa aku terlalu serakah?"

"Entahlah, keinginan manusia tidak ada habisnya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa takaran keinginan manusia hingga disebut serakah. Dari awal manusia tercipta, mereka sudah busuk hingga ke akarnya."

"Lain kali aku akan bawa Hanji untuk jadi penerjemah bahasa metaforikmu."

"Aku bertaruh kau akan tambah gila kalau ada dia."

Mikasa menenggelamkan diri kedalam dada Levi, lalu mengusap wajahnya disana.

"Jangan berani memeperkan ingusmu dibajuku." Tegas Levi lantas merengkuh Mikasa dalam pelukannya. Tubuh itu terasa kecil dalam pelukan Levi, meski badannya lebih tinggi dari Levi. Ia justru begitu rapuh saat gemetar menahan tangis seperti ini. Seakan satu sentuhan saja dapat menghancurkannya. Lebur tak bersisa.

Perlahan tapi pasti Levi mengusap punggung Mikasa hati-hati. Ia tahu gadis itu sudah habis. Sejak apa yang dilakukan Eren padanya, dengan meniduri gadis itu beberapa kali lantas memutuskan berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Tidak ada penolakan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada menegaskan bahkan meski Eren sudah melihat Mikasa sebagai wanita yang mampu membuatnya ereksi dia tetap tak ingin memilih Mikasa sebagai wanitanya. Itu pilihan Eren.

Levi merasa tak puas hanya menendang pria itu, tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia tak ingin Mikasa jatuh khawatir meski sudah diperlakukan sehina itu. Karena Mikasa tetaplah Mikasa. Dia akan tetap mengkhawatirkan pria itu bagaimanapun keadannya. Levi tahu itu lebih dari siapapun.

Mikasa sedikit menggeliat, ia mendongak untuk menatap mata Levi. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tukasnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau sedang membuatku sebagai pelarianmu?"

"Seandainya aku bisa, mungkin itu lebih baik."

"Yah, mungkin." Ujar Levi melirih. Pandangannya tak lepas dari mata gelap Mikasa. Warnanya serupa dirinya. Kelam namun menyimpan sesuatu yang begitu dalam.

Mata itu lantas mengernyit memendarkan tatapan bingung. "Yang mana?"

"Apanya yang mana?" Giliran Levi yang bingung.

" _Yah, mungkin_. Itu untuk jawaban yang mana? Mencintaiku atau menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian adalah pilihan yang lebih baik?"

Levi menggendikkan bahu, kali ini tatapannya terlempar ke udara kosong. "Entahlah," tukasnya.

Mikasa jadi semakin bingung. Levi selalu seperti misteri, tak pernah terbaca sama sekali. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi daya tariknya untuk beberapa gadis yang menggilainya. Meski pendek, wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan karena tatapannya selalu terlihat sinis, kata-katanya yang selalu pahit penuh metaforik sarkas yang susah dimengerti, pria ini cukup populer dikalangan wanita. Hanya Mikasa saja yang tidak perduli karena pikirannya sudah penuh oleh Eren. Tapi pria itu tetap memilih mengencaninya.

"Lagipula, limabelas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar." Sambung pria itu lagi. "Kau selalu... selalu melihat bocah itu seperti orang bodoh. Apa karena dia mendapat orang bodoh baru dalam hidupnya, kau bisa berhenti mencintainya? Padahal sedari awal kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya."

"Ini mulai melelahkan. Ketika aku mulai berharap, semua jadi semakin terasa menyedihkan."

"Kau sudah jadi orang tolol dalam limabelas tahun, bahkan menyeretku dalam drama konyolmu. Kalau kau lebih memilih membusuk dengan memuja bocah itu selamanya, aku tidak akan menahan. Kau boleh tambah gila atau mulai berpikir waras? Terserah apapun, yang penting adalah jangan pernah menyesalinya. Apapun pilihanmu."

Mikasa tercenung mendengar rentetan makian Levi. Lagi-lagi pria itu benar.

"Hei, kenapa kau mau pura-pura pacaran denganku?" Mikasa bertanya pelan, meski cukup jelas untuk didengar Levi.

"Kita tidak pura-pura, hanya kau yang merasa begitu."

Mikasa menatap manik hitam Levi, mencoba mencari jawaban lain tapi tak ada apapun disana. "Kau tidak menyesalinya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku pun tidak akan menyesalinya."

Lagi. Mikasa tidur dalam buaian Levi meski hatinya tak utuh bersamanya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N : saya sebenernya shipper EreMika tapi kenapa saya bikin Eren keliatannya brengsek banget disini? Padahal di canon dia tuh bego polos, mau dikasih "last kiss scene" aja Mikasanya ditampik.

Saya juga gak tahu.

Hahahaha. Saya cuma lagi tergila-gila plot _one-side-love_. Pen ngemasoin Levi. Dan Mikasa.


End file.
